


Запах дичи

by GreenTarget



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTarget/pseuds/GreenTarget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После того, как стали пропадать девственники, стая сплотилась. Чтобы найти маньяка было принято решение использовать приманку. Стайлзу опять не повезло</p>
            </blockquote>





	Запах дичи

Дерек закрывает дверь на ключ, и замок тихо коротко щёлкает.

— Зачем это? — спрашивает Стайлз, отступая к стене. 

— Чтобы нам никто не помешал, конечно, — Дерек неторопливо разворачивается, демонстрирует слишком длинные для человека клыки, и эта его неловкая попытка изобразить доброжелательность настораживает ещё больше. Что-то тут нечисто. 

— Скотт знает, где я, — громко заявляет Стайлз и делает очередной шаг назад. — А ещё я оставил предсмертную записку на столе, и если…

— Стайлз, не дури, — Дерек закатывает глаза, опускает плечи и как-то разом перестаёт казаться большим серым волком. — Я не собираюсь делать с тобой ничего плохого. И с самого начала был против идеи ловли на живца. Поверь, мне всё это очень не нравится. 

— Я, знаешь ли, тоже не в восторге от того, что именно мне придётся размахивать красными трусами перед стадом быков, но у нас нет выхода, — Стайлз комкает снятую куртку в неровный шар, бросает на тумбочку у двери, но Дерек перехватывает её с обидной лёгкостью, всего лишь протянув руку. 

И демонстративно вешает на крючок. 

Странная аккуратность, учитывая лишь слегка облагороженную берлогу, в которой он живёт. 

Стайлз дёргает плечами:

— Никто не виноват, что вы все оказались такими развратниками, и я единственный девственник в стае. 

— Ты мог бы не соглашаться на ритуал, — взгляд Дерека давит, и Стайлз, не выдержав, отворачивается. — Мог бы не копаться в наших архивах вместе с Питером. И не убеждать потом всех и каждого, что «запах дичи» — наш единственный шанс поймать убийцу. Что если что-то пойдёт не так? Что если мы где-то просчитались? Я не хочу однажды наткнуться в лесу на твой обезглавленный труп, Стайлз. 

— Я просто убит твоей добротой, — Стайлз одёргивает полы порядком измятой рубашки, поправляет воротник, пряча смятение за привычной язвительностью. Дерек только что признал, что беспокоится о нём? Да ладно. Не может быть. — Сейчас начну блевать радугой. Подставишь мне ведёрко? Составим конкуренцию «Скитлс».

Лицо Дерека каменеет, и Стайлз мгновенно жалеет о сказанном. Черт бы побрал его привычку сначала говорить, а потом ломать голову над тем, как избежать неизбежных последствий собственного красноречия. 

К чёрту.

Стайлз расстёгивает манжеты и стягивает с себя рубашку. В лофте довольно прохладно, и это заставляет беспокойно переступать с ноги на ногу. Едва заметный сквозняк обтекает потеющие ладони, и Стайлз снова передергивает плечами, кажется, всей кожей чувствуя на себе внимательный немигающий взгляд. 

Дерек отмирает. И тоже начинает раздеваться, двигаясь совершенно беззвучно. Только кожанка чуть слышно скрипит, пока он снимает её и вешает рядом с курткой Стайлза. 

— Под окном — рулон полиэтиленовой плёнки. Разверни вон там, у стены. Я принесу мазь. 

Спустя пять минут Дерек возвращается с двумя новёхонькими банками из-под краски, и Стайлз оглядывается вокруг, пытаясь определить, какая из стен за время его отсутствия стала менее унылой. 

— Спальня, — удовлетворяет его любопытство Дерек. — Ты ведь это хотел спросить?

— Вроде того, — Стайлз вздыхает с облечением, когда замечает на чужом плече полотенце. Похоже, ему не придётся светить голым задом. — Надеюсь, это был не сиреневый? 

Дерек только вопросительно вскидывает бровь, пока сгружает свою ношу на пол. Так что Стайлз считает необходимым пояснить:

— Ну, знаешь, цвет сексуальной неудовлетворённости. Не хотелось бы находиться в закрытой комнате один на один с оборотнем, у которого хронический недотрах. 

— Серый, — Дерек открывает банки, деловито подковырнув когтем крышки, и поднимается на ноги. — Немного красного.

— Серьёзно? — Стайлз стаскивает кроссовки. И в который раз ёжится, почувствовав под ногами ледяной бетон. — Покрасил серые стены в серый цвет? А красный зачем? Неужели девушки не ведутся на мрачное обаяние одинокого волка, и тебе приходится использовать возбуждающие средства? Негодяйки. А фен-шуй пробовал? А расслабляющую музыку? 

Стайлз старательно запихивает носки в кроссовки, те так же старательно сопротивляются, так что он не сразу замечает, что в комнате странно тихо.

— Дерек?

— Знаешь, Стайлз, иногда мне кажется, что ты до сих пор жив и относительно цел исключительно благодаря умению быстро бегать. 

Стайлз беспечно пожимает плечами. И не сдерживает довольства. Раздражённое бессилие Дерека откровенно веселит, и это позволяет не думать о предстоящей им обоим процедуре. 

— Да ладно. Ты ещё ни разу меня не только не убил, но даже не покалечил серьёзно, так что, думаю, и на этот раз всё обойдётся. Расслабься, большой парень, опыта в общении с оборотнями у меня достаточно. Дозированные порции моего лучезарного сарказма пойдут только на пользу твоему самоконтролю. 

Дерек приподнимает брови, снова злит своим снисходительным взглядом непогрешимого взрослого, и приходит черёд Стайлза обречённо закатывать глаза. Бесполезно. Альфа и чувство юмора — вещи несовместимые. 

Мазь оказывается сочного синего цвета, и Стайлз невольно фыркает, когда её видит. 

— Дерек, тебе тоже стоит намазаться. Сыграем в аватаров. Только чур я — Джейк Салли, а ты — дочка вождя!

Широкие плечи расправляются и – о, чудо! – губы Дерека выгибаются в подобии кислой улыбки. 

— Прости, Стайлз. Но ты тянешь разве что на Норма Спеллмана. 

— На этого чудика? Да ладно. Уж лучше Тсу`тей. Такой грозный чувак. Как думаешь, мне пойдёт хмурая морда и большой лук?

— Тебе пойдёт литр успокоительного. У меня уже уши закладывает от грохота твоего сердца.

Стайлз с усилием сглатывает. Беспечно улыбаться больше не получается, сколько не прикладывай усилий, и это очень печально. Да. Очень-очень печально. 

Майка бестолково мнётся между пальцами, расправляется, снова собирается в комок, и кажется, вовсе не собирается в распростёртые объятия уже снятой рубашки. 

— Раздевайся, — Дерек тянет с себя футболку, и это заставляет внимание мгновенно переключиться. Эх, ему бы такие шикарные кубики на животе... — Стайлз!

Стайлз тяжело вздыхает, поводит плечами, отправляет хлопковый комок в короткий полёт к ярко-жёлтому, чуждо выглядящему в здешней спартанской обстановке креслу и тянется к пряжке ремня. Руки немного дрожат, и расстегнуть её оказывается задачкой не из лёгких. 

Пальцы любовно трогают гладкое тяжёлое железо, два ряда заклёпок, выстроившихся на толстой чёрной коже, а потом Стайлз ловит на себе насмешливый взгляд.

— Что? Не только ты любишь крутые фишки. 

— Вот только я не прячу их под просторной одеждой. 

Дерек закусывает губу, явно пытаясь не ухмыляться, и Стайлз мысленно пинает его по голени. А потом представляет одетого в один только свой любимый ремень и заливается краской. 

О, господи. Придёт же такое в голову. 

Дерек смотрит заинтересованно, видимо почувствовав что-то, и Стайлз торопливо отворачивается, чтобы не встречаться с ним взглядом. 

Проклятье. 

Будет смешно, если он умрёт от волнения. И никаких маньяков с их жертвоприношениями не понадобится.

Стайлз медленно дышит, в очередной раз стараясь успокоиться, и стягивает с себя джинсы. 

Какого черта он паникует? И ладно бы Дерек мог похвастаться сиськами, так нет же!

Стайлз трясёт головой, но это не слишком-то помогает. Разве что перед глазами всё начинает кружиться, а в висках пульсировать.

Господи.

Можно подумать, что его заводит хмурая небритая рожа и полное отсутствие соблазнительных округлостей. Ну не от этого же в животе всё холодеет и смерзается куском льда? 

Спокойно. Думай о деле. Только о деле. О смысле всей затеи. 

Осталось разобраться с трусами. Всего-то. Так, взялись за резинку…

Стайлз усиленно представляет, что находится в раздевалке, среди других парней, и то, что на нём совсем нет одежды, — совершенно нормально. 

Но выходит так себе. Потому что Дерек не просто парень, он — оборотень с огромными клыками и когтями, ходячий рентген, который видит его насквозь, и Стайлз сейчас чувствует себя не просто голым — вскрытым, как готовая к употреблению устрица.

Будто вместе с одеждой он снял с себя кожу. И теперь любой может спокойно покопаться в его обнажённых внутренностях. Гадость. Послал же Бог фантазию. 

— Вот возьми, — Дерек протягивает полотенце, и Стайлз лихорадочно сдёргивает застрявшие где-то на коленях трусы, прежде чем его схватить. 

— Спасибо, — бурчит он и вздыхает с облегчением, когда толстая махровая ткань прикрывает бёдра.

— Давай начнём с ног, — Дерек смотрит чересчур внимательно, опускается на колено, двигаясь неторопливо, будто боясь спугнуть, и Стайлз думает о том, каково оборотню чувствовать чужую нервозность. Это, наверное, и его заставляет волноваться? — Обопрись о стену, чтобы не упасть. И дай мне правую ногу. 

— Никогда не думал, что на полиэтилене так неприятно стоять. Мерзость. А почему ногу? 

— Предпочитаешь начать с головы? Я с удовольствием.

— Опять намекаешь на то, что я слишком много болтаю? Как ты предсказуем, — Стайлз увлечённо рассматривает плечи Дерека, пока тот намазывает ему стопу. И поджимает пальцы, когда терпеть становится невозможно. — А нечленораздельные звуки издавать можно, или мне прикинуться мимом? 

Дерек поднимает взгляд, и в том столько непритворного страдания, что Стайлз хрюкает в кулак. 

— Серьёзно, чувак, очень щекотно.

Пальцы с нажим проезжаются по подошве, от пятки вверх, снова вниз, и это уже не смешно, а невыразимо, потрясающе приятно. 

— О-о-о, — длинно выдыхает Стайлз, — а я-то гадал, отчего Лидия три раза в неделю ходит на массаж. 

— Выучил её расписание? 

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

— За восемь лет я выучил о ней всё, что мог, но это нисколько мне не помогло. И до сих пор не помогает. 

Дерек снова сосредоточенно мажет ему ногу, массирует мягкими, тягучими движениями, и простое понятное удовольствие сглаживает просочившуюся в душу горечь. Так хорошо. Стайлз вздыхает и почти успокаивается, загипнотизированный тем, как липкая синяя масса капает на плёнку. 

Что бы приспособить под хвост для полного сходства? 

Дерек проходится большим пальцем по внутреннему изгибу подошвы, давит на чувствительные места в верхней части стопы, и острота ощущений заставляет Стайлза снова восторженно охнуть:

— О, боже, если ты продолжишь, у меня встанет. 

Руки Дерека замирают на мгновение, а потом принимаются, как ни в чём не бывало, втирать мазь в каждый палец. 

— Вот видишь, Стайлз, мне вовсе не нужны никакие ухищрения с цветом стен, чтобы кого-нибудь завести, достаточно и того, чем меня наделила природа.

Стайлз смотрит в полные насмешки зелёные глаза и предпринимает пару безуспешных попыток вырвать ногу. Чёрт. Крепко держит.

— Меня пугают твои двусмысленные намёки, чувак. Очень пугают. 

— Учусь у тебя. Никаким средством защиты не стоит пренебрегать.

Теперь Дерек откровенно смеётся, и Стайлз фыркает, не зная, что сказать. И отчего-то наконец полностью расслабляется. 

— Не было такого. Мои намёки весьма односмысленные. То есть я не то хотел сказать. Это не намёки! Дерек! Хватит ржать! Всё, что я говорю… блин. Я всегда прямо говорю всё, что думаю! И ничего не скрываю!

— Этим ты мне и нравишься.

Стайлз давится воздухом. Дерек втирает мазь ему в голень, больно массирует икроножную мышцу, и единственное, что подобная поза позволяет рассмотреть, — его чёрные, вьющиеся кольцами на затылке волосы и споро двигающиеся руки. 

Это была шутка или нет? 

Стайлз ойкает и дёргается, когда пальцы Дерека добираются до колена. Нежную кожу на внутренней стороне будто обжигает, это то ли крайне неприятно, то ли наоборот, но Стайлз слишком занят, чтобы понять, что именно чувствует. Может, Дерек сказал эти странные провокационные слова, чтобы его заткнуть? Тогда он очень и очень просчитался. 

— Мне показалось, или ты сказал, что я тебе нравлюсь? 

Дерек наконец поднимает голову, и Стайлз впивается взглядом в его безмятежное лицо. И у кого он научился так улыбаться? Не иначе как дядюшка Питер приложил своё сволочное обаяние. 

— Не обольщайся, Стайлз. Прямолинейность — единственная твоя черта, которая не вызывает у меня раздражения. 

Точно Питер.

— А как же моё врождённое очарование? А острый ум? А бесстрашие? 

— Всё твоё очарование — утомительная болтливость. Некоторая сообразительность с лихвой компенсируется полным отсутствием благоразумия. А твоя так называемая самоотверженность — просто проявление комплексов! И на одну наполовину состоит из непонимания опасности, а на вторую — из желания быть хоть кому-нибудь нужным!

Стайлз давно не чувствовал себя так. Будто в него с размаху воткнули раскалённый прут, и всё внутри мучительно обжигает в ответ на малейшее неосторожное движение. 

— В таком случае, тебе и твоей стае повезло, не так ли? Кто ещё, кроме страдающего от недостатка внимания Стайлза, будет бесплатно таскать вам каштаны из огня? 

— Послушай…

Дерек выглядит искренне виноватым, но Стайлз слишком обижен, чтобы просто заткнуться. А ещё он чувствует в сказанном долю правды, и это просто несказанно бесит.

— Ты продолжишь? Не хотелось бы утомлять тебя своим присутствием больше, чем необходимо. Да и маньяк меня уже заждался. Нехорошо предлагать ему потерявшую свежесть тушку. 

Дерек молчит, и Стайлз отворачивается, опасаясь, что иначе скажет или сделает какую-нибудь глупость. Он и правда дурак. Чего он ждал? Благодарности? Уверений, что он — просто сокровище? Что незаменим? И что Дерек… Какого черта его вообще интересует, что о нём думает Дерек? 

Стайлз вздрагивает и покрывается мурашками, когда осторожные пальцы заставляют его встать на уже обработанную ногу и, спустя короткую паузу, берут в захват другую. Дерек покрывает ступню мазью, гладит щиколотку, и Стайлз в какой-то момент разрешает себе поверить, что знает, почему тот действует в два раза мягче, чем раньше. 

Извиняется, волчья морда. 

— Я ценю всё то, что ты делаешь для стаи, Стайлз.

Дерек проводит руками по его бедру, задевает пальцами край полотенца, и то обзаводится голубой кромкой. Такой же внезапной, как вспыхнувший на щеках Стайлза душный румянец. 

— Ценишь? Каким же образом? Тайком соорудил алтарь в мою честь и молишься по ночам? 

— Не перегибай палку.

В голосе Дерека мягкое предупреждение, и Стайлз не без труда проглатывает очередной едкий комментарий. Хватит.

Попробуем пойти по пути взаимных признаний. Пони, цветы, радуга и всё такое.

— Прости. Ты тоже мне нравишься, Дерек. Когда ведёшь себя не как полный мудак. И ты не бросил Скотта, когда он в тебе нуждался. Спасибо. 

— Надеюсь, на сегодня объяснения в любви закончены? 

Дерек вопросительно вскидывает бровь, и Стайлз, взъерошив волосы на затылке, осторожно улыбается в ответ. Будем считать, что мир заключён, и все пакты о ненападении подписаны. 

— Тебя так это пугает? Осторожнее. Я могу шантажировать тебя прилюдными признаниями. В обмен на… хм, в обмен на ежедневный массаж. 

Дерек вздыхает преувеличенно громко, его большие пальцы правильно–сильно проходятся по подошве, и Стайлз, плюнув на стыд, прерывисто стонет.

— О, господи. Серьёзно, Дерек. Я нарою на тебя какой угодно компромат, лишь бы повторить это.

— Когда всё закончится, устрою тебе полноценный сеанс. Если пообещаешь быть предельно осторожным. И не лезть никуда в одиночку.

— Надо же, а я думал, что ты не умеешь манипулировать людьми, — Стайлз переминается с ноги на ногу и беспокойно ковыряет пальцем штукатурку, пока Дерек обмазывает ему второе бедро. — А ты, пожалуй, скоро переплюнешь своего дядюшку — старого интригана. О, чёрт, я уже на всё согласен, не надо трогать меня под коленями! У меня от этого волосы дыбом! 

Дерек тянется за новой порцией синей жижи, и та оставляет на заляпанной уже плёнке новые живописные пятна.

— Дополнительная гарантия. Так ты будешь хорошим мальчиком? 

— По-моему, наш диалог становится похож на озвучку старого доброго порно, — Стайлз смеётся и тут же давится воздухом, когда Дерек берет его за руку и начинает разминать ладонь. — Ох, господи! Это почти так же хорошо, как массаж ног. Сейчас начну петь дифирамбы. Вот прям сейчас. Надо же чем-то уравновесить то словесное порицание с моей стороны, которое обычно выпадает на твою долю. 

— Помолчи. Постарайся целиком погрузиться в ощущения. Тебе нужно расслабиться и ни в коем случае не поддаваться эмоциям. Всё пройдёт хорошо. Не бойся. 

Дерек перестаёт чуть заметно улыбаться, его лицо становится абсолютно серьёзным, и это сбивает только что обретённый легкомысленный настрой напрочь. И зачем он только напомнил? 

— Я ничего не боюсь, — Стайлз прерывисто выдыхает, когда тело отзывается на очередное прикосновение волной щекотного тепла. — Я тебе доверяю. 

Дерек отводит взгляд. Но вряд ли он смущён или растерян. Скорее удивлён. По крайней мере, Стайлз чувствует нечто похожее. Он и правда сказал такое? Почему? Когда всё изменилось? Ведь всего полчаса тому назад ему едва удавалось сдержать желание убраться куда-нибудь подальше. И как можно скорее. А сейчас…

Он и правда доверяет Дереку? Не заставляет себя, а действительно верит? 

Стайлз кусает губы, пытаясь разобраться в скрытых мотивах собственных поступков, но голова кружится, и сосредоточиться так трудно, будто он уже месяц как без таблеток. 

Дерек неторопливо покрывает мазью его предплечья, плечи, снова ладони, пальцы, слой за слоем, дюйм за дюймом, пока глупая сочная синь полностью не скрывает под собой кожу, и думать становится поздно: все до единой мысли тают как кубики льда под солнцем, не успевая обозначить что-то более-менее связное. 

Стайлз набирает полную грудь воздуха и выпускает его так медленно, что успевает отсчитать десять ударов сердца, прежде чем тот заканчивается. 

Это похоже на транс, тонкую грань между сном и явью, когда тело становится лёгким как пёрышко, а мятущиеся образы, то и дело возникающие под закрытыми веками, обретают невиданную глубину и яркость. 

Боже, как хорошо. Так сладко, непередаваемо хорошо. 

Стайлз невольно вздрагивает, когда открывает глаза и обнаруживает нависшего над собой мрачно-сосредоточенного Дерека: слишком уж тот не вписывается в его расслабленный сейчас, мягкий мир. 

Хмурый волк. Со смазанным голубым пятном на щеке. Вау. Как задорно. 

— Повернись лицом к стене. Упрись руками. И ни в коем случае больше не закрывай глаза. Иначе отключишься. Можешь говорить, если это поможет.

— Сейчас ты пожалеешь о своём предложении, — Стайлз смеётся, мотает головой, и едва успевает вспомнить о мази, прежде чем взлохматить грязной пятернёй волосы. — Хотя нет. Тебе ничего не угрожает. Я чувствую себя куском желе. Очень сонным куском желе. Представляешь, мне не хочется говорить. 

— Значит, травы и массаж действуют, и ты уже почти готов. Всё будет хорошо. 

— Ненавижу эту фразу, — Стайлз прикрывает глаза. Только на мгновение. — «Всё будет хорошо»… Так говорят тогда, когда уже ничего не могут обещать. Ничего не могут сделать. Ненавижу.

Заставить себя двигаться оказывается так же трудно, как выманить у автомата с шоколадками застрявший «Сникерс». Дело для настоящего Супермена. 

Спину обжигает холодом, и Стайлза передёргивает от этого неуютного ощущения, прежде чем горячие, уверенные руки Дерека ложатся ему на лопатки. 

— Иногда случается так, что призрачная надежда — единственное, чем ещё могут поделиться с тобой близкие. Не будь так категоричен, Стайлз. Если есть тот, кто может тебе это сказать, значит не всё ещё потеряно. 

Тихие слова Дерека заставляют Стайлза всего сжаться, хотя ему больше не холодно. Если есть тот… 

— Всё будет хорошо, верь мне.

Надо повернуться, посмотреть Дереку в глаза, но Стайлз не может, не решается. 

Боится. 

Боится удостовериться в том, что уши ему солгали.

Дерек сдвигает ладони. Его руки быстро находят уже опробованный ритм, и Стайлз благодарно мычит, подставляясь. Удовольствие сменяет тягучую боль, заполняет до отказа лёгкие, и вырывается вместе с дыханием наружу, скоро заставляя то частить и срываться. 

Боже, как же остро всё чувствуется. Невозможно остро. 

Напряжение — как жгуты, протянутые внутри тела. Стайлз чувствует, как они перекатываются, истончаются под тяжёлыми руками Дерека, пока не растворяются один за другим, начисто лишая опоры. 

Это так… Стайлз прикрывает глаза. 

Ещё пару минут, и он просто сползёт по стене, точно растопленный воск. 

Спину снова окатывает холодом. Дерек верно чувствует, что Стайлз уже на грани и безжалостно льёт на него мазь прямо из банки. Тонкой, пахнущей летними травами струйкой. 

Мазь стекает по позвоночнику, пробирается за край полотенца, щекочет ложбинку между ягодицами, и Стайлз цепляется ногтями за неровную стену, чтобы не начать выгибаться и шипеть как кошка, которую неожиданно макнули в воду. 

Неуклюжая голая синяя кошка. Как смешно. 

Дерек вновь принимается втирать мазь в его кожу быстрыми чёткими движениями, и озноб быстро проходит. 

А вместе с ним, к сожалению, проходят и несколько минут заполнившей сознание трезвой ясности. Стайлз снова плывёт и глухо постанывает, не в силах себя остановить. 

Боже, как же охуительно, когда тебя так касаются.

Испытываемые им ощущения далеки от возбуждения, это что-то совсем другое, глубокое, пронизывающее до костей, но всё же Стайлз чувствует, как низ живота медленно и неуклонно наливается горячей тяжестью. Недостаточной, чтобы член окончательно встал, но повязанное вокруг бёдер полотенце очень скоро оказывается очень кстати. 

— Скоро? — спрашивает Стайлз, хотя прекрасно знает ответ. 

— Терпи. 

— У меня сейчас все кости растворятся. Маньяку даже не нужно будет меня грызть. Можно просто вставить трубочку для коктейля и высосать всё содержимое. Ты в курсе, что именно так действуют многие пауки? Впрыскивают в своих жертв вместе с ядом пищеварительные ферменты и через пару часов те превращаются в горячий супчик в стильной хитиновой оболочке. Хорошо, что у тебя клыки, а не восемь мохнатых лапок, а то я уже начал бы бояться. 

— У тебя голос дрожит. Всё в порядке? 

Дерек надавливает на поясницу, скользит широкими ладонями по бокам, а потом его пальцы смыкаются прямо под пупком, и Стайлз совершенно неожиданно для себя громко ахает и выгибается. 

Потому что на этот раз это действительно возбуждение, резкое и горячее. 

— О, господи. Господи. Да. Я в порядке. За исключением того, что моему телу абсолютно плевать, что его холят и лелеют исключительно для того, чтобы подать на блюде к чьему-то столу. Только яблока в зубах не хватает. И нет, Дерек, это — не согласие засунуть мне что-нибудь в рот.

Дерек молчит, ведёт скользкими пальцами вверх, и Стайлзу кажется, что он нарочно делает это медленно и сладко. Издевается над ним. Таким слабым и беззащитным. Морда волосатая.

— Это нормально в твоём возрасте, — Дерек хмыкает, и его дыхание остужает Стайлзу плечо. — Когда мне было шестнадцать, я запирался в ванной по пять раз на день, и всё равно почти всё время ходил, прикрывая чем-нибудь штаны. 

— Знаешь, такое чувство, что ты сейчас хвастался, а не пытался меня утешить. 

Стайлз смеётся от облегчения: Дерек не станет глумиться и отпускать шуточки на его счёт. Не после подобного откровения. 

— Только не касайся себя, Стайлз. Во-первых, это может нарушить действие ритуала, а во-вторых… не хотелось бы мыть стену. 

Сволочь. И это после всех сегодняшних трогательных, душещипательных признаний? И как теперь верить людям?!

— Ты же понимаешь, что мой подростковый максимализм и чувство противоречия сейчас обоюдно проголосовали за то, чтобы сделать гадость и испоганить тебе все стены в доме вместо одной?

Стайлз не видит Дерека, не слышит ни единого звука за спиной, и это заставляет его снова напрячься. И вздрогнуть, когда чужое дыхание касается уха. 

— Если ты это сделаешь, я тебя отшлёпаю. Твоим же стильным ремешком с заклёпками.

Картинка моментально встаёт перед глазами, и Стайлз возмущённо вскидывается, давя рвущийся наружу стон: 

— Хватит уже прикалываться! Это нечестно! Я… 

Пальцы Дерека перестают втирать мазь в живот, скользят вверх, и Стайлз давится собственным воплем, когда опускает взгляд и видит… видит… как те аккуратно обводят его соски, а потом сжимают их неожиданно и больно. 

Матерь божья. 

Стайлз отталкивается от стены. И бьёт локтём туда, где должна находиться голова Дерека. Недостаточно быстро. Недостаточно сильно. Вот ебучая хрень! 

Дерек перехватывает его руку прежде, чем получить сломанный нос или другую травму, несовместимую с самодовольной рожей.

Стайлз снова пытается ударить, но попробуйте посостязаться с оборотнем в три раза сильнее себя. Дерек просто вжимает его лицом в стену, и этого достаточно, чтобы превратить все попытки вырваться в унизительное бесполезное трепыхание вытащенной на берег рыбы. 

— Всё-всё, успокойся. 

Стайлз сдувается мгновенно, как воздушный шарик. С таким же злым, громким бормотанием.

— Мне сейчас очень хочется тебя убить, Дерек. Медленно и мучительно. И знаешь ещё что? Я чувствую себя преданным. 

Хватка на запястьях ослабевает, и Стайлз рывком вырывается, тут же разворачиваясь к Дереку. 

Секунду они смотрят друг на друга, а потом Стайлз молча и безнаказанно наносит короткий удар прямой левой в чужой живот. 

— А вот теперь мне не описать словами, как хорошо.

Правый в голову Дерек пропускает тоже. Намеренно, нет никаких сомнений. 

— Удовлетворён? 

Руки у Стайлза гудят так, будто кулаки прилетели не в человеческое тело, а в бетонную стену, так что он бездумно дует на костяшки, пока меряет Дерека взглядом. Пока наблюдает, как тот трогает быстро тускнеющий кровоподтёк на скуле. 

— У тебя извращённое чувство юмора, чувак. Ты в курсе?

— Я уже расплатился за него, Стайлз. Чего ещё ты хочешь?

— Отомстить, чего же ещё? — Стайлз скалит зубы. Только что гудящий пожар эмоций быстро тухнет, будто залитый водой, и от этого горчит на языке. — Желательно когда ты не будешь ожидать от меня подлости.

Дерек сжимает челюсти, и резко обозначенные скулы и прищуренные глаза дают Стайлзу понять, что если он не заткнётся сейчас же, то огребёт по полной. 

И почему они всё время грызутся и не могут общаться нормально, как резко сдружившиеся Скотт и Айзек? 

— Можешь сделать это сейчас, Стайлз. Зачем ждать?

О взгляд Дерека можно колоть лёд. Так что Стайлз медлит. И медлит. И медлит. А потом пожимает плечами и дёргает Дерека за правый сосок. Ну, с его стороны правый. 

— Доволен? 

Стайлз возражает исключительно из духа противоречия:

— Нет. У меня обострённое чувство справедливости. Нехорошо оставлять обделённым один, если второй так щедро обласкан, правда?

Дерек приподнимает брови, и Стайлз почему-то робеет. И тянет руку так долго, что успевает два раза сглотнуть и ещё раз десять вдохнуть перегретого воздуха. А потом касается кончиками пальцев чужой груди и сглатывает в третий раз. 

Кто бы мог подумать, что даже в железно-непробиваемом Дереке есть чертовски нежные места. 

— Стайлз? 

Непритворное удивление в голосе Дерека заставляет Стайлза опомниться до того, как он проводит пальцами по тёмной ареоле в третий раз. 

— Я передумал. Я не такой жестокий, как ты, — заявляет он и потихоньку прячет напортачившую руку за спину. — Закончим?

Первая банка уже пуста, так что Стайлз хватает вторую и, щедро плеснув на полиэтилен и пол, протягивает адскую смесь Дереку. Точнее пихает банку так сильно, что синие потёки живописно украшают чужую грудь и живот. 

Ого. Стайлз довольно улыбается:

— Теперь ты один из нас, Торук Макто. 

Дерек смотрит на него, на банку, снова на него, точно не может поверить вопиющему акту вандализма в отношении собственного тела, и это навевает определённые воспоминания. Стайлз тихо хмыкает, мигом обретая былую уверенность. Знаем. Проходили.

— Мне повернуться спиной, или теперь мы будем присматривать за твоими непослушными руками в четыре глаза? 

Дерек молча обхватывает банку своей лапищей, и Стайлзу вместо ответа снова приходится довольствоваться быстро мрачнеющей небритой физиономией. 

— Ну, так что? Дерек?

— Повернись.

Стайлз тяжело вздыхает — он предпочёл бы всё видеть, — и обращает скорбный взгляд к успевшей стать родной стене. Ух ты. От его тела след остался. 

— Приготовься. Сначала я ещё немного разогрею тебе спину.

Голос Дерека плоский и пресный, как диетический сухарик, и у Стайлза мелькает мысль о том, что он немного переборщил с шутками. Как бы это не вышло ему боком.

— Только не очень…

Холодная мазь плюхается точно между лопаток, и остаток фразы заканчивается совсем уж неприличным словосочетанием.

Стайлз сцепляет зубы и мычит, когда Дерек льёт синюю жижу ему на шею. Так щедро, что отдельные ручейки медленно и щекотно переползают ключицы и устремляются к давно потерявшему первозданную белизну полотенцу. 

Стайлза едва не размазывает по стене, а кожа на его спине мгновенно начинает гореть так, словно её хорошенько полили бензином и подожгли. Пиздец. 

Дерек растирает костяшками каждую мышцу, и это невыносимо. Настолько, что если бы не вселенских масштабов упрямство, Стайлз давно запросил бы пощады. А так он только резко выдыхает сквозь зубы, когда становится особенно плохо. 

Впрочем, скоро Дерек успокаивается настолько, что когда приходит черед груди и живота, его прикосновения снова становятся больше похожими на поглаживания, чем на пытку.

И, наверное именно поэтому, Стайлз снова легко и непринуждённо расслабляется. Даже зрелище того, как чужие ладони скользят по торсу, то вминаясь в рёбра, то цепляя край сползшего на бедра полотенца, почти его не волнует.

Жизнь такая странная штука. Удивительная.

— А теперь не дёргайся, Стайлз, иначе я могу тебя сильно поранить. Начинаем второй этап.

Стайлз машинально кивает. Это странно, но ему почти также хорошо, как раньше. Чуть более тревожно, но почти также хорошо.

Дерек замирает на пару секунд, дышит часто, точно в затылок, а потом четыре острых когтя медленно и целенаправленно оставляют на спине Стайлза четыре длинных, неглубоких царапины. 

Это должно быть больно. Должно быть, но Стайлз только вздрагивает всем своим многострадальным телом и длинно, освобождено выдыхает. Только сейчас понимая, как боялся этого момента. 

Царапины ощущаются как огненные полосы, но это, оказывается, совсем не страшно. Непривычно, остро, волнующе, но не страшно. Видимо, во всем виновата волшебная мазь и тщательная подготовка. 

— Выдержишь? 

Стайлзу с трудом удаётся разлепить губы: дикие ощущения тела забирают всё его внимание и силы.

— Да. 

— Скажи, если больше не сможешь терпеть, Стайлз.

— Я смогу. Раз плюнуть, — в этот раз говорить легче, и Стайлз не может упустить возможность съязвить: — Твои нежные ласки меня даже заводят.

— Идиот, — коротко комментирует его смех Дерек, и вторая полоса царапин ложится поверх первой.

Наверняка на коже выступает кровь, для ритуала именно она является ключом к необходимому эффекту, и Стайлз сглатывает, когда её представляет. Феерическое должно быть зрелище. 

Дерек проводит когтями по лопатке, криво, будто рисует трискелион во всю спину, потом по другой, и Стайлз укрепляется в своих подозрениях. Хотя в мешанине шрамов он вряд ли потом разберёт, каким на самом деле узором его украсили. 

Дерек царапает ему ступни, икры, очерчивает ногу спиралью снизу вверх, и вот это терпеть сложнее. Стайлз чувствует, как на глаза наворачиваются слёзы. Не от боли, нет. То, что он чувствует на самом деле трудно описать словами. 

Будто совсем близко обрыв, и его, беспомощного, неуклонно толкают к самому краю. 

Туда, откуда не будет возврата. 

Немудрено, что хочется выть, как волку. 

Царапины ложатся поперёк груди, от плеча до бедра, как перевязь для наград, и теперь Стайлз может опустить взгляд и в подробностях рассмотреть, чем заканчиваются вспышки сводящих его с ума прикосновений. 

Выглядит, оказывается, нисколько не забавно. Кровь выступает разом, ровными алыми полосами, и так же быстро останавливается, запекаясь потусторонне светящейся коркой. А вдруг, что-то пойдёт не так, и шрамы останутся навсегда? 

Острые когти впиваются в ещё нетронутое плечо, и Стайлз напряжённо замирает. Сейчас…

Но Дерек почему-то замирает тоже.

— Я могу остановиться, Стайлз. Тебе не обязательно это делать. 

Наверное, сама судьба устраивает ему проверку на храбрость, снова и снова указывая пути к отступлению. Означает ли это, что приз действительно стоит жертв? 

Жаль, что этого не узнаешь, пока не дойдёшь до самого конца. 

— Не смей, — чужая рука остаётся там же, где и была, только кровь течёт сильнее, и Стайлз орёт в панике, чувствуя, как стремительно тает его и без того призрачная смелость: — Не смей останавливаться! Дерек! 

Когти медленно втягиваются в измазанные кровью пальцы, ладони скользят по груди, животу, оставляя после себя грязно-бурые разводы, и Стайлз молит уже шёпотом: 

— Давай же! Дерек. Ну пожалуйста. 

Дыхание Дерека срывается. Его рука замирает, достигнув рефлекторно поджавшегося живота. А потом возобновляет своё медленное движение вниз. 

— Я не могу, Стайлз. 

Стайлз не верит своим ушам. Не верит ощущениям. И глазам не верит. 

Такого просто не может быть. Дерек не может прижиматься губами к его плечу. Не может нырять ладонями под полотенце, заставляя его соскользнуть на пол.

Такого просто не может быть. 

— Дерек! Черт возьми, Дерек, какого... Матерь божья! 

Стайлз дёргается, чтобы прикрыться и тут же инстинктивно замирает: потому что одной рукой Дерек перехватывает его за шею, больно давя предплечьем на кадык, а другой в буквальном смысле хватает за яйца. 

— Что ты делаешь? Господи, Дерек, это совсем не смешно. Пусти!

Дерек молчит, только начинает дышать чаще, и это пугает ещё сильнее. До жути. 

Стайлз матерится, рвётся из крепкой хватки, больше подгоняемый яростью, чем испугом, и ожидаемо напарывается на предостерегающе выпущенные в плечо и бедро когти. 

Фредди Крюгер, блядь. 

Кожу начинает ощутимо печь, и Стайлз благоразумно замирает.

Если бы не мазь, его, верно, уже вырвало бы от боли.

— Да ответь ты наконец, Дерек! Что происходит?! 

Стайлз с трудом сглатывает, запрокидывая голову, чтобы глубже вздохнуть. Спину жжёт мощным жаром чужого тела, ягодицу царапает расстёгнутая молния на джинсах, и это охуеть как страшно. 

Надо успокоиться. Дерек не сделает такого с ним. Ничего такого. Никогда. Если только… 

— Ты же не мог внезапно сойти с ума, правда, Дерек? Или так же внезапно воспылать ко мне неземной страстью? Чего ты хочешь добиться? Давай, скажи, и мы всё обсудим. Наверняка есть другое решение. Мы всегда можно догово…

…риться.

Стайлз беззвучно хватает ртом воздух. И покрывается холодным потом. Потому что Дерек осторожно перекатывает пальцами его мошонку, чуть сжимает, а потом его скользкая от мази и крови ладонь начинает так же мягко теребить вялый член. 

Свихнуться можно. Дерек что, пытается его возбудить? 

Рвущийся из груди смех режет горло как осколок рыбьей кости, остро и глубоко. Болезненное напряжение выгибает тело дугой, но прикосновений всё равно не удаётся избежать, и Стайлз лихорадочно цепляется за стену, как за единственно нормальную вещь в своём окружении. 

Может в мази были наркотики, и на самом деле он сейчас лежит где-нибудь на диване и радостно пускает пузыри? 

Ловя глюки и розовых пони, а не этот хриплый, странно равнодушный шёпот:

— Прости, Стайлз. 

Прости? И это всё, что Дерек может ему сказать? Прости?!

— Иди ты на хуй, мудак, — выплёвывает Стайлз, медленно и чётко выговаривая каждое слово. — Ещё скажи, что это для моего же блага. 

— Это для твоего же блага, — легко соглашается Дерек. 

И так же легко, будто резиновую куклу, разворачивает Стайлза лицом к себе. 

Немигающие глаза горят по-волчьи красным, крылья носа хищно раздуваются, и это гипнотизирует, как неотвратимо надвигающийся торнадо. 

Стайлз не пытается сбежать, хотя его больше ничто не удерживает. Только шарит пальцами по неровному бетону, пытаясь удержаться на трясущихся ногах. 

Наверно потому, что Дерек, не смотря на застрявшую где-то в самом начале трансформацию, не выглядит свихнувшимся маньяком или одержимым. И хоть дыхание быстрее обычного, поза расслаблена, лицо спокойно, и это сбивает с толку. 

Да что в конце концов происходит?!

Стайлз открывает рот, чтобы понять хоть что-то, обрести хоть какую-то точку равновесия, но успевает только моргнуть от неожиданности. 

Потому что Дерек вдруг проводит пальцами по его груди, короткими мазками обозначая знакомый знак. А потом стремительно опускается на колени. 

О-о-о. 

Блядь, как горячо. Ощущение такое, будто член сунули в печку. Стайлз рвано выдыхает и впивается пальцами в скользкие от испарины плечи Дерека. Единственное, за что он может сейчас уцепиться. 

О, господи. О, мой бог. 

Дерек крупно вздрагивает, уткнувшись носом в ему в пах. Издает какой-то удивлённый причмокивающий звук, и в другой ситуации Стайлзу от этого наверное было бы смешно и неловко. 

Но сейчас он не чувствует ни первого, ни второго. Совсем. Абсолютно. Только белое ошеломлённое ничто. 

И жар.

Стайлз смотрит вниз, открыв рот, на то, как Дерек отстраняется и снова неловко перехватывает его член вымазанными в мази губами. Без всякой брезгливости. Без стыда. Без колебаний. Как будто делает что-то единственно правильное и естественное.

Дыхание замирает где-то в груди ватным комком, но в этот момент Дерек чуть наклоняет голову, двигает ею на пробу, раз, другой, и Стайлз громко ахает, хватая воздух широко открытым ртом.

Ладони скользят по бедрам вверх, снова вниз, подсохшая мазь царапает кожу, но это ощущение почти не заметно за яркой пульсацией удовольствия, и Стайлз только тихо скулит, когда они добираются до ягодиц, боясь оторвать руки от своей ненадёжной опоры. 

Дерек не пытается выдержать какой-то темп, ритм его движений неровный, то слишком торопливый, то чересчур медленный, но Стайлзу плевать: член встаёт в считанные секунды, и давление губ, их обжигающее скольжение заставляет его стонать от восхищения. 

Боже, как же горячо у Дерека во рту.

Стайлз машинально переступает напряжёнными ногами и морщится от короткой, почти незаметной вспышки боли в пораненном плече. Капля крови звучно шлёпает о полиэтилен, и он на пару секунд залипает, прикипая к ней взглядом. 

Красная. Живая. Ещё тёплая. 

Господи, что они делают? 

Стайлз давит на плечи Дерека, неуверенно пытаясь заставить его отодвинуться, но тот в ответ сжимает губы плотнее, а потом, будто только что сообразив, добавляет к ним язык. 

О, боже. Господи. Охуеть.

Стон вырывается наружу, обдирая сухое горло, и Стайлз мучительно сглатывает, пытаясь дышать только носом. 

Не получается. Воздуха не хватает, и он, плотный и колючий, снова обжигает приоткрытые губы.

Дерек прекращает сосать, выпускает член изо рта, оставив на вытянутом языке только блестящую от слюны головку, и Стайлз беззвучно стонет ещё раз, рассмотрев в поднятом на него взгляде спокойное, молчаливое приглашение.

Давай же. Тебе никто не станет препятствовать. 

Желание толкнуться вперёд, снова ощутить тугой влажный жар просто невыносимо, и Стайлз крепко сжимает зубы, пытаясь себя перебороть. 

Нет. Он ещё не полностью сошёл с ума. Нет. Он не станет поддаваться. Он не станет сам…

Дерек снимает его руку со своего плеча, кладёт на затылок, и Стайлз перемежает ругательства всхлипами, не в силах беззвучно выдержать жгучую волну возбуждения. 

Ему нужно. Нужно… 

Язык медленно проезжается по головке, член окончательно выскальзывает, Дерек не тянется за ним, оставляя покачиваться в воздухе, и Стайлз содрогается всем телом, в момент ощутив чересчур чувствительной кожей прохладу окружающего воздуха. А потом обречённо матерится снова и, направляя член рукой, проталкивает его между почти сомкнувшихся губ. 

Дерек мычит, шире раздвигает колени, чтобы дать себе больше опоры, и не отстраняется. Даже когда Стайлз, резко качнув бёдрами, упирается костяшками пальцев в его колючий подбородок. Даже когда давление ладони на затылке принуждает его взять ещё глубже. 

Вот так. Да. О, боже, как же потрясающе. 

Стайлз стонет на одной ноте, пока лихорадочно трахает Дерека в рот. Пока заставляет его давиться и принимать снова и снова. И осоловело затыкается только тогда, когда видит краем глаза, как чужая рука ныряет за резинку трусов, высвобождая член.

Дерек дрочит себе в бешеном ритме, наскоро зачерпнув мазь из лужи около опрокинутой банки, и его рука двигается так быстро, что перед глазами рябит.

Стайлз так и кончает. Безмолвно пялясь на чужой локоть и жадно дыша открытым ртом. 

Стены вокруг расплываются, колени подкашиваются, горячие искры удовольствия растекаются от члена по паху, по бёдрам, по животу, и Стайлз невольно прикрывает глаза, пока выдаивает непослушными пальцами остатки быстро тускнеющего блаженства. 

Чужой выдох опаляет пах, и последняя судорога получается особенно сладкой. 

Лицо Дерека расслабленно, и синие разводы на губах и скулах ещё больше расплылись от испарины.

Стайлз разглядывает плотно сомкнутые веки с короткими густыми ресницами, приоткрытый рот и опускает взгляд вниз. На всё ещё лихорадочно движущиеся по члену пальцы. 

Чужой оргазм грозит вот-вот наступить, и Стайлз заворожено смотрит, автоматически поглаживая Дерека за ухом, как приблудного пса.

Даже не замечая этого. Почти не чувствуя под ладонью жёсткости волос.

Пальцы всё ещё сжимают член аккурат под головкой, жарко дышащий рот — всего в паре дюймов от неё, и Стайлз ни о чём не думает, когда подаётся вперёд. Не может. 

Дерек открывает рот, почувствовав давление, облизывает чересчур чувствительную кожу парой щедрых движений, и это полный, абсолютный пиздец.

Стон выходит непривычно глухим, низким, а в следующее мгновение Стайлз ловит на себе тёмный, пьяный от удовольствия взгляд. 

Дерек запрокидывает голову и кончает. Он содрогается крупно, всем телом, и длинно освобождено выдыхает, напоследок лениво проведя ладонью по всей длине члена и собрав с головки остатки семени. 

Тишина наваливается разом, плотной душной завесой, и Стайлз не шевелится, глядя в привычно зелёные, лишённые алого отблеска глаза. Очень трезвые, будто бы полные обречённости глаза. 

В голове нет ни единой мысли, но в ногах нарастает противная слабость, и удобный на вид синий диван оказывается первым, что подворачивается под руку. 

Задницу колет жёсткая ткань, колени почти сразу начинают ныть под острой тяжестью локтей, но Стайлз не обращает на это внимания, спрятав лицо в ладонях. 

Интересно, какая хрень ждёт его теперь?

— Стайлз…

— Не трогай меня! — Стайлз сбрасывает лёгшую на плечо руку. — Иначе я устрою показательную истерику. Дай мне пять минут. Только пять минут. Мне нужно это пережить. 

Просто пережить. Принять и оставить позади. Вот только что именно? 

Факт первого в жизни минета, то, что никто не спрашивал его согласия, или то, — Стайлз с трудом сдерживает нервный смешок — что ему начисто снесло крышу? Господи. Похоже, чтобы пережить всё это, понадобиться гораздо больше, чем пять минут.

Дерек опускается рядом, прямо на пол, с такой невозмутимостью, что хочется взвыть от негодования. Может, хотя бы пнуть его в безоглядно подставленную спину? 

Татуировка движется как живая, так, будто совершенно случайно увязла между лопаток, и Стайлз цепляется за неё взглядом, машинально растирая зудящую грудь. И только потом опускает взгляд вниз. Высохшая мазь отколупывается от кожи кусками, синее крошево усеивает диван и пол, но внимание привлекает не это. 

Неровно выведенный поверх солнечного сплетения трискелион тускло отсвечивает багряным, и сколько Стайлз не пытается стереть двупалые завитки, ничего не получается. 

Похоже, кто-то прекрасно знал, что делает, когда наносил узор. 

— А теперь, Дерек, объясни мне, что это сейчас было.

○○○

Молчание длится ровно столько времени, сколько необходимо Стайлзу, чтобы осознать тот простой факт, что Дерек, повернувшись боком, гладит его по голени. 

Спокойно так, по-хозяйски, будто имеет на это полное право. 

Угол дивана оказывается чрезвычайно гостеприимным, и Стайлз забивается в него даже не успев моргнуть. 

Твою мать. Он что, будет теперь дёргаться от каждого прикосновения? 

— Ни ты, ни Питер, найдя подходящий ритуал, не стали читать дальше. А стоило бы. — Дерек безмятежно, будто не произошло ничего особенно, скребёт грязную щетину ногтями, и звук, который он при этом производит, просто отвратителен. Всё равно, что скрип дрянного мела по доске. — В следующей главе был описан противоположный по сути ритуал. Не привлечения врага, а ограждения от него.

— И ты никому ничего не сказал о нём.

— Не сказал, — Дерек легкомысленно кивает, будто речь идёт о тайком съеденных плюшках, а не о чужих жизнях, и это заставляет Стайлза скрипнуть зубами. — Комплекс непризнанного героя не позволил бы тебе согласиться на него. А ни на кого больше ритуал просто не подействовал бы. Из-за того же, из-за чего ты оказался единственным, подходящим для того, чтобы стать приманкой: из-за невинности. Этим обрядом раньше защищали состоящих в стае детей. 

Стайлз фыркает, с трудом заставляя себя поверить собственным ушам. Он знал, конечно, что Дерек тот ещё самоуверенный мудак, но чтобы настолько? 

— Ты решил за всех нас. Знаешь, Дерек, есть такая вещь, как уважение. Чужих решений. Чужой свободы. Неужели не слышал? Или красная дырка вместо глаз отбивает понимание таких вещей? 

Дерек молчит, но хмурый взгляд настолько красноречиво выражает его абсолютную уверенность в собственной правоте, что Стайлз только обречённо качает головой. А потом слышит то, чего заранее ожидал — оправдания:

— Я собирался действовать по плану. Но когда травы смешались с твоей кровью… — Дерек осекается, и Стайлз с удивлением наблюдает за тем, как он отводит глаза. И нервно трёт пальцами обивку дивана. Будто… стыдится? 

Да ладно. Не может быть.

На скулах Дерека ходят желваки. Губы собираются в жёсткую линию, расслабляются, впуская медленный, беззвучный вдох, и напрягаются снова. Пальцы в который раз раздражающе проходятся по щетине, и Стайлз так увлекается наблюдением за ними, что даже вздрагивает, когда Дерек снова начинает говорить:

— Когда травы смешались с твоей кровью, я окончательно понял, на чём основан «запах дичи», — теперь Дерек смотрит на него в упор, и руки Стайлза отчего-то покрываются гусиной кожей. — Этот ритуал будит в людях самое тёмное, что только в них есть. Вытаскивает наружу все тщательно подавляемые желания. То, в чём не признаться даже самому себе. 

Стайлз сжимается в своём углу ещё больше. Дерек роняет слова как глыбы камня, и от этого становится необъяснимо жутко. 

— Вот для чего необходима чистота жертвы, Стайлз. Для всей той грязи, которая выползает на свет, она как источник невыносимого раздражения, как разъедающая рану соль. Если бы я провёл ритуал до конца, любого, кто неспособен сопротивляться злу в себе, потянуло бы к тебе с неодолимой силой. Не только того маньяка, которого мы ищем. Даже тех, кого ты считаешь друзьями, пришлось бы опасаться. — Дерек замолкает, будто говорить ему также тяжело, как Стайлзу слушать: — Я не смог сделать такое с тобой.

Не мог? 

Стайлз моргает, пытаясь осознать услышанное, но мысли лишь со стуком слипаются в кирпичики древнего тетриса: только что сложенные куски не стыкуются друг с другом, оставляя зияющие дыры и нелепые углы. Как Дерек понял, что… 

— И что же такое тщательно подавляемое проснулось в тебе? — Стайлз нервно ухмыляется и вскидывает брови, пытаясь подавить усиливающуюся дрожь. Потому что смутно догадывается, каким будет ответ. Право слово, вариантов не так уж много.

Дерек придвигается тревожно близко, кладёт ладонь на подлокотник, в дюйме от беззащитного бока, второй тянется к высокой спинке, и Стайлз сжимает кулаки, готовясь драться до самого конца.

— Похоть, — скорее ощущает, чем читает он в скупом движении чужого рта.

Обивка с треском рвётся в тот момент, когда Стайлз резко подаётся назад, отталкиваясь от качнувшегося к нему Дерека точно от трамплина. 

Голова от соприкосновения с полом наполняется противным гулом, серый потолок взирает сверху с искренним недоумением, потом прячется за непритворно озабоченной мордой проклятого Хейла, и Стайлз орёт во всё горло, резво отползая в сторону и вскакивая на ноги.

— Стайлз…

— Что?! Что, блядь, ты хочешь сказать?! Что ты только что отсосал мне, надышавшись дитоновской травки, потому что подспудно хотел? Что за хуйня?! 

Диван не кажется серьёзной преградой между ними, и всё же Стайлз предпочитает иметь хоть что-то, разделяющее его и безумного оборотня.

— Стайлз, успокойся. 

— Успокоиться?! Да я… Да ты… у тебя снова стоит! 

Дерек перемахивает высокую спинку с элегантностью авианосца, так что Стайлз так же внезапно оказывается быстрее. И диван снова встаёт между ними пусть и преодолимой, но всё же преградой. 

Обломись, Акела. 

— Стайлз! Давай спокойно поговорим. 

Дерек демонстрирует миролюбиво поднятые ладони, и Стайлз останавливается, чтобы отдышаться.

Ему в любом случае не сбежать, пока дверь закрыта на замок. 

— Дай мне ключ. 

— Куда ты пойдёшь в таком виде? Стайлз, я…

— Дай. Мне. Ключ. 

Дерек поджимает губы, медлит, сволочь, но потом всё же тянется к заднему карману.  
— Я отдам тебе его, если пообещаешь прежде меня выслушать. 

Проклятье! Так и знал! 

Стайлз продолжает отступать к брошенной на кресле одежде, и брови Дерека сходятся к переносице.

Оборотень делает осторожный шаг вперёд, и на это очень трудно не отреагировать и не броситься наутёк. 

— Я не хотел причинять тебе вред, Стайлз. 

— Не хотел? Особенно не хотел когда душил и лапал? 

Дерек меняется в лице, и это один из немногих случаев на памяти Стайлза, когда он позволяет эмоциям так откровенно на нём отражаться. 

— Если бы я просто позволил тебе уйти, ты нашёл бы способ обойтись без меня и провести ритуал повторно. Ты слишком упрям, — голос Дерека звучит обвиняюще, и Стайлз фыркает, поражённый до глубины души. То есть — это он во всём виноват?! — Я должен был сделать так, чтобы ты ни в коем случае не стал приманкой. А единственный способ гарантировать это — сделать так чтобы…

— Я перестал быть девственником. Я понял, — Стайлз хмыкает, по старой привычке трёт затылок, но мысли не желают собираться в кучу, и голова просто гудит. — Что ж ты не трахнул меня тогда? Так сильно захотелось взять в рот? 

Грудь Дерека часто вздымается, будто он старается сдержать резкий ответ, но Стайлз слышит совсем не то, чего ожидает:

— Потому что ты бы никогда меня за это не простил.

Ого. И как это стыкуется с… 

— Так. Стоп. Давай сначала. Ты был так обеспокоен моей дальнейшей судьбой, что собирался изнасиловать. Не думаешь, что эти две вещи противоположны по своей сути? 

— Я ухватился за первое, что пришло мне в голову! — Дерек явно начинает злиться, но Стайлзу, в общем-то, плевать. — Я плохо соображал!

— Почему? 

— Потому что был напуган! 

Дерек вспарывает когтями обивку дивана, и Стайлз отстранённо отмечает, что потрёпанному чудовищу, рассчитанному на пятерых, явно пришёл конец. 

— Я хотел тебя защитить, — Дерек кажется таким по-человечески уязвимым, что у Стайлза хватает сил только на то, чтобы поражённо молчать. — А не становиться причиной твоей смерти. Потому что… 

Дерек замолкает, и это бесит, едва не заставляя орать. Потому что, что?!

— Потому что я слишком к тебе неравнодушен. 

Стайлз плюхается на пол прямо там, где стоит. 

— Ты не в себе, — шепчет он, безуспешно стараясь не смотреть никуда кроме пола. — Ты всего лишь одурманен испарениями чёртовой мази.

— Нет, — Дерек снова кажется абсолютно спокойным. — Я давно понял, насколько ты мне важен. Мне не шестнадцать лет, чтобы обманываться, Стайлз. Эта гадость всего лишь подстегнула мои… физические желания. 

— Я тебе не верю. 

В спину неудобно упирается подлокотник кресла, рукав рубашки щекотно скользит по плечу, и Стайлз, не глядя, отбрасывает тот в сторону.

— Я понимаю. 

Невозмутимость Дерека бесит, и Стайлз едва не срывается на крик:

— Понимаешь?! Тогда чего ты хочешь?

— У меня есть к тебе предложение. Ты можешь получить ключ и уйти прямо сейчас. Я скажу стае, что ритуал не удался. Или…

— Или? Продолжай, мне даже интересно. 

Дерек смотрит в упор, и у Стайлза ёкает в груди. Таким же спокойным и лишённым всяких сомнений тот выглядел перед тем, как опуститься на колени. 

— Если ты останешься, я компенсирую тебе все неприятные переживания сегодняшнего вечера. С лихвой. 

— О, правда? Каким же образом? Подаришь большой круглый леденец? 

Дерек наклоняет голову, поднимает брови, давит взглядом в ответ, и до Стайлза доходит, о чём речь. Если учесть все сегодняшние откровения… И месть соскам, то… О, господи. Господи-господи-господи.

— Ты намекаешь на то, что… То есть… Ты предлагаешь… Ну… Ты хочешь, чтобы в отместку я тебя трахнул? 

Вместо слов выходит какое-то невнятное бульканье, но Дерек его, как ни странно, понимает. И кивает, скрестив на груди руки. 

— Грубовато, но суть отражает. Да.

Ёбаный стыд. Только Дерек оказывается, ещё не закончил.

— Оральный секс может оказаться недостаточной мерой. Мне нужны гарантии твоей безопасности. А тебе не помешает опыт. Лучше всего — разносторонний. Разве не так? 

Пиздец.

Ноги несут Стайлза мимо Дерека к окну, потом к дивану, потом снова к окну, заставляя безостановочно метаться, но сдержать себя не получается. Потому что мозги плавятся, не в силах осознать происходящее, а тело потряхивает от щедрой дозы адреналина.

И ещё немного от возбуждения.

О, господи. Всё случившееся нисколько не повлияло на способность его тела заводиться даже от намёка на секс. 

Стайлз останавливается, почти уткнувшись носом в стекло. Доводы «против»? 

Во-первых, он не сможет вот так сразу отплатить маньяку за Хизер, выманив его на когти стаи. Может Дерек просто лжёт, преследуя какие-то свои цели? И «запах дичи» не настолько опасен, как он говорит? Хотя, ритуал явно не направлен на определённую цель. Под понятием «враг» советники стай древности могли понимать всё, что угодно. В этом отношении версия Дерека кажется вполне жизнеспособной. 

Во-вторых, — Стайлз рвано вздыхает — его открыто подкупают, и это очень подозрительно. 

Может, дело всё-таки в странно подействовавшей мази, и Дерек играет с ним, заманивая в постель, а там уж?.. Да ладно. Столько усилий и только ради того, чтобы всего лишь его трахнуть? Не верится. 

Доводы «за»? 

Стайлз прикусывает губу. Во-первых, он может быть уже непригоден для ритуала привлечения врага. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят. И вполне возможно найдётся что-то более безопасное, что поможет поймать убийцу. Он же не отказывается совсем… 

Во-вторых — секс. Нет. Не так. СЕКС! Его первый в жизни настоящий секс. Не такой, какой можно было ожидать, но всё же. И Дерек будет… о, боже. 

Стайлз безотчётно зажимает рукой рот, чтобы не выдать себя слишком взволнованным дыханием. 

Он просто не сможет отказаться! Он должен знать, как это на самом деле! 

— Если ты пообещаешь...

— Всё будет так, как ты захочешь.

Дерек улыбается уголками губ, и Стайлза пробирает озноб. Всё что он захочет? Мелькающие перед мысленным взором откровенные картинки обрастают маленькими грязными деталями, и приходится отвернуться к дышащему холодом окну, чтобы унять крепнущий стояк.

Стайлз закрывает глаза, медленно выдыхает, пытаясь успокоиться, но разыгравшееся воображение тут же подкидывает ему очередную подлянку: ровную полосу чёрного кожаного пояса с металлическими заклёпками, затягивающегося ошейником вокруг мощной шеи. 

Проклятье! 

Стайлз кусает костяшку указательного пальца, чтобы не начать нервно пританцовывать на месте. А потом решительно отбрасывает сомнения. Ему предлагают секс на его условиях. Какого чёрта он колеблется? 

— Ладно. Да. Я согласен. 

Из спины Дерека будто вынимают стержень, и Стайлз удивлённо моргает: как можно было думать, что тот совершенно спокоен? 

— Тогда я покажу тебе, где душ, Стайлз. Нам обоим необходимо вымыться. Как считаешь?

— Считаю, тебе давно нужно было это сделать. Предложить искупаться, я имею в виду. 

Дерек хмыкает, поворачивается спиной, и Стайлз сглатывает, упёршись взглядом в черный изгиб незамысловатой татуировки. 

Кажется, он только что продал душу дьяволу.


End file.
